


A Second Set of Hands

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blupjeans Week 2018, Domestic Fluff, F/M, SRS recovery, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: Barry helps Lup with part of her daily routine. (Blupjeans Week: Day 3 - modern AU)





	A Second Set of Hands

Lup paused, her handful of popcorn hovering halfway to her mouth.

She shifted to the side and pulled her phone out of her pocket. The small device was vibrating intensely, and the screen was taken over by the alarm she had set. Lup tapped to silence it and finished shoving the handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Barry picked up the remote control from the coffee table and paused the movie they were watching.

"That time again?" He asked.

Lup nodded and stood up. "I'll brb. Feel free to keep watching babe, I've already figured out how it's going to end."

With that Lup headed towards their bedroom, leaving her boyfriend alone on the sofa.

Barry put the remote on the coffee table and placed the popcorn bowl next to it.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?"

"That's sweet, Care Bear. But no, not really. The nurses showed me how to do it, but I'm kinda going mostly by feel now."

Barry nodded. "Maybe just moral support then?"

"Pffft... I guess?" Lup replied with a chuckle. She looked barry up and down. He was so keen to help, and it was kind of cute. If only this were something less mundane, like if she'd broken a leg and needed him to help her get around the house. This was more like him asking to help brush her teeth.

"Okay sure. Who knows, maybe a cheerleader is what my dilation routine was missing all along."

Barry perked up and followed her. Lup stopped by the bathroom to wash her hands, Barry following suit. Then Lup moved back into the bedroom and grabbed a bag from off the top of their dresser.

"Hey blue, can you grab a towel and all the pillows?"

Barry jumped up and saw to her bidding. He had never been in the room when Lup had done her dilation, but he knew enough about the process to have a sense what she needed.

Lup unpacked the bag, pulling out her four very stiff dildo-like dilators. They were cast in four bright colours, smallest in purple, second smallest in blue, medium in green, and biggest in orange.  
Lup thought making the largest also be the brightest was maybe a little too on the nose, (you might as well write 'this is probably going to hurt' on the side) but they hadn't exactly let her pick the colours when she'd got them.

Lup grabbed a bottle of lube from the outer pocket and turned back to the bed to find Barry putting the final touches on what could only be described as a pillowy cradle.

Lup looked from it to him, noting the dorky smile on his face. Lup shook her head and laid out her dilators on the comforter.

Finally, Lup grabbed the instruction booklet her surgeon had given her and flipped through the pages until she got to the one with the recommended dilation timing. She scanned over the relevant entry, then passed the booklet to Barry. He didn't really need to know any of it, but Lup figured she might as well give her nerd something to read while she took her pants off.

"This is... week 10, isn't it?" Barry asked, "Feels like it was years ago..."

Lup snorted. "You're telling me..."

She let her pants and underwear fall to the floor in a heap around her legs and stepped out of them.

Lup nodded towards Barry's very unusual pillow fort and asked, "So, Muffin. What was the plan here?"

Barry offered his hand, and Lup took it. Letting him manoeuvre her down onto the bed.

Two pillows supported her upper body with a third stacked on top of them for her neck. Once she was settled, Barry tucked two more pillows under Lup's folded legs.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yup. Maybe a little too much. You might end up having to wake me up in the middle of this."

Barry sat back, clearly pleased with himself. Lup decided to use the distraction to get on with it before Barry found some new and exciting ways to fuss over her.

Lup lubed up her fingers and dropped her hand between her legs. Pushing a few fingers inside. She checked out of the corner of her eye to see if Barry was watching. It would still be a couple more weeks until she was healed up enough to give things a proper test drive, but in the meantime, she enjoyed basking in the hungry gazes he settled on her.

Once she was satisfied with the slippery-ness of things in general, Lup sat up and grabbed the second largest of her dilators. She was comfortable enough now to skip the smallest, but it never hurt to have it around.

Another judicious application of lube later, Lup lined the gently curved shaft up with her vaginal opening and pressed it in.

"How many of the white dots are still sticking out?" Lup asked, snapping Barry out of a slight trance he had fallen into.

"Huh? Uh, two."

Lup nodded, that sounded right, and saved her having to do the sit up. Lup pushed gently against the base of her dilator, trying to keep a firm but even pressure.

"Bea, my hands are kinda full, can you do timekeeping?"

"Of course."

Barry found his phone, set up a ten-minute timer, and settled into a cross-legged sit next to her hip.

"So, uh... we just wait now?"

"Yup. Usually, I listen to podcasts, but since you're here, that's your job now."

"Oh, okay, how are things at work?"

"Eh, I'm waiting for Nancy to finish up looking over my article. I got it to her before the deadline, so if it's late, she's only got her own butt to blame."

"That was the write-up on the fashion show?"

"Mhmm. It was fun, even though I was only picked to go because I'm literally the only one in the office who knows the difference between Haute couture and Juicy Couture."

Barry blinked at her a few times. "What's the difference?"

"Ones a brand and the other is a concept, babe."

"Huh... and that was the last article you needed to submit before that conference?"

Lup rolled her eyes. Trust Barry to categorise an international policy-setting meeting of world leaders as a 'conference'.

"The G7 summit? Yeah. The whole team is in full-on prep mode. Tod is still deciding what backup cameras he's bringing..."

"Not to be a worrywart, but are you sure you're going to be up to all the travel?"

"Nope," Lup admitted, "but that's not going to stop me. Advancing gender equality is on the agenda this year, and I'm going to do my part to make sure transwoman get our voices heard."

Barry wanted to hug her, but current situations being what they were, he settled for leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you."

"Aww, I'm only going to Canada, babe. I'll bring you back some maple syrup or something."

After settling that topic, the conversation wandered from how his university classes were going, to the video games Lup had been playing, and if they should go grocery shopping tomorrow.

Lup swapped out dilators halfway through, the green one came and went easily enough, but she paused right after lubing up the biggest.

Barry leaned in, noticing her hesitation. He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.

Lup swallowed. She wasn't getting anywhere just looking at it. She moved a lot slower this time, paying attention to all the feedback her body was giving her.

"There. It's in."

"Sure is," Barry agreed, just a little breathlessly. Lup lowered her eyelids and gave him a wolfish grin.

"So, you know. I asked, and sex doesn't really count as a stand-in for dilation. Even at full mast, you're a smidge too squishy to be helpful."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I kinda guessed, sorry..."

Lup blinked at him. Wondering if he really meant to apologise for not having a dick as hard as her dilators.

"Don't sweat it big guy, you have other uses."  
  
Finally, after a full thirty minutes on her back, Lup was finally able to sit up. Barry wasted no time curling in around her and hugging around her middle.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Mhmm... for today anyway," Lup agreed.

"Shower time?"

Lup glanced down at her lower half. Another one of the awkward things about dilation was getting lube everywhere. Taking a shower after every time wasn't exactly feasible, but since this was the last thing she had to do today...

"Alright, help me u-"

Before Lup could finish that request, Barry slipped an arm under her legs and picked her up princess-style.

"Holy shit!"

Lup settled back in Barry's arms, he wasn't even trembling from holding her weight.

"Magnus and I have been doing weight training at the university gym," Barry explained.

"Oh, have you? You didn't tell me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Barry tightened his grip around her and headed for the bathroom.

"You don't mind right?"

"Oh, shmoopie, I might never walk again if this is an option," Lup cooed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dilation is part of the recovery process for MTF sex reassignment surgery.


End file.
